


morning routine

by adorkook



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: M/M, but uh woongmin everyone, idk how to tag well, they're soft boyfriends istg, this otp deserves more, woongmin, woongmin boyfriends agenda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 12:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19701646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkook/pseuds/adorkook
Summary: just woongmin's morning routine and when youngmin is about to leave for work, woong asks if he has forgotten anything





	morning routine

**Author's Note:**

> so, my first woongmin work because it's been drought for this ship
> 
> and sorry, i wrote this without being beta-ed. sorry for the grammatical errors bcs english ain't my first language
> 
> but woongmin boyfriend agenda, i want to spread that

Youngmin slowly stirs in the bed as his alarm starts ringing, begging him to wake up and preparing to go for work. He let out a low whine and trying to reach out for his phone, without trying to open his eyes because it's Monday and obviously it's his another 'Monday Blues', on the night stand before he heard another whine next to him.

"Hyuuunggg, turn that off," Woong's sleepy voice muffled over the blanket makes Youngmin to quickly murmurs a soft 'sorry' before he made a quick decision to fully wake up and turn off his alarm that been bugging their peace morning.

6:30AM. Youngmin's cell phone shows him the current time and he lazily pulls his legs off from the comfortable blanket which he shared it with Woong. He gives his small boyfriend, who is still sleeping soundly at the other side of their shared bed, a soft morning kiss. 

"Hmm hyung, we did talk about kiss after waking up in the morning. Brushing your teeth is a must," Youngmin giggles at Woong's talking with his eyes still shut. 

"I'm sorry I can't hear you," he replies as he did a little stretching before he continues his morning routine in the bathroom.

 _Let's get to work._ Youngmin tries to motivate himself as he squeezes out the toothpaste onto his toothbrush and start brushing his teeth. 

After a brief 15 minutes or so, Youngmin walks out from the bathroom to see Woong who still cocoons himself in the comfortable blanket. he puts on his shirt and the rest of his proper outfit for work before he walks back towards the bed, trying to wake his boyfriend up. 

He slowly pulls the blanket off from Woong and the younger whines, curls himself into a ball as he took Youngmin's pillow and hugs them, protests on getting up.

"Hey baby bug, wake up. it's almost 7AM. don't come crying to me if you're late to the academy later," upon hearing those words, Woong lazily springs himself up from the bed as he rubs his eyes, trying to adjust his eyes with the light. with his pout, he drags himself into the bathroom and did his morning routine.

Youngmin smiles at one of his morning routine, watching Woong getting annoyed as he needs to get up on Monday mornings. He then continues get ready for work and tidy up the room in between as Woong getting ready for work too.

.

"Hyung, don't forget your breakfast," Woong calls Youngmin from the kitchen as he comes out from their room with his briefcase and his black blazer.

Youngmin mutters a quick 'thanks' to Woong as he sits down opposite to the younger at the kitchen counter and took a slice of the toast that Woong already prepared beforehand and put it into his mouth. He continues to sip his coffee, delicate but quick because the time already showing that he got another 45 minutes to reach the office.

"Ah, I might be late if I don't catch the train by now," Youngmin finishes his remaining breakfast and quickly run to the door before he realised that he forgot to wear his socks. Almost getting himself a facepalm, Woong who already standing behind him taps his shoulder with his socks, ready to give them to him.

"Look at you, forgot your socks again," Woong nags. 

"thanks baby bug. I almost forgot them," Youngmin smiles and pats Woong's head lovingly. He quickly put on his socks and ready to walk out from the house before Woong, again, calls him and he turn to look at the younger. 

"What?"

"You did forgot something important, aren't you?" Woong's arms are crossed against his chest and Youngmin, as if he remembers it, take a step towards Woong, pulls his small boyfriend in his arms and plant a quick kiss on the younger's lips making the younger blushes madly and flustered.

"Why are you so red? You meant I forgot to kiss you, right?" Youngmin's face just too innocent that Woong can't even continue to tell him the truth 

Woong slowly takes out Youngmin's company's ID card and give it to him.

"What I meant was this but thanks hyung. Have a good day at work!" he pushes Youngmin out from the house and close the door before he puts his hand on his chest, trying to calm himself because his heart currently madly thumping against his ribcage as if it wants to get out so badly.

Youngmin on the other hand, smiles to himself as he makes his way to the elevator and takes out his cell phone.

Woong's cell phone beeps with a new text came in. Woong quickly checks it if it's from his boss from the dance academy but his face filled with big smile from ear to ear as it's from Youngmin.

_From : Minnie Hyung 🌸_

_Have a good day at work too!! Don't think about me too much, I'll hug you later after you finish your work._

_ps : and I'll add that 'I-forgot-something' into our morning routine._

**Author's Note:**

> THAT'S IT FOR WOONGMIN AGENDA!! SOFT BOYFRIENDS!! and sorry again for the grammatical errors, will do some edits (if im not really lazy to do it jsdhdbd)
> 
> i receive comments, bad and good so that i can imorove my writing, so do it!! im fine with it <3
> 
> thanks for reading


End file.
